


The Last Engineer

by scearas_cycrithin



Category: Prometheus (2012)
Genre: F/M, Trust, bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scearas_cycrithin/pseuds/scearas_cycrithin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>something I whipped up. I don't know what to put... :I</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Awakening

the engineer took off his mask, and I was already quaking in fear before, but now I was horridly scared now. I hugged my bad shoulder were they shot me previously. the alien slowly rose up and the tubes attached to his body hissed and released. he hunched over the side of his stasis chamber gagging. a few moments passed and what I assumed was a he, stood to his full 8 ft. he looked confused beyond belief to see humans, but so was I to him. he fell to his knees and knelt there, gathering his strength. I dashed towards him to help him up, but I was quickly hit by the butt of a gun.

 

"ughn!" I fell backwards and moaned and shakily stood up stumbling back to my previous position. he rose and looked at the three with disgust in his eyes. his eyes drifted to me and he saw me gripping my injured arm with bruises on my head, showing were I've been hit. his eyes jolted to my oozing arm, and his eyes widened, and he glared at the three. hate was in his eyes and I saw what he was going to do with them before it happened.

 

"NO!" I ran out in front of them to save them. BAM! I hit the wall with incredible force. my head and back was hurting badly, causing a moan to escape my mouth. my eyes fluttered open while I was struggling to stay conscious. Dave's head rolled and bumped into me, causing me to jump and yelp at the sight.

 

"hello sc-"

 

SMASH! an enormous foot slammed down on Dave's head, scaring me, and killing the android. I coughed on my hand and I saw a red liquid on my hand. blood. the alien looked down at me with confusion in his eyes. I stood up a-

 

"AH!" my left leg buckled and I collapsed on the ground, with my horribly twisted leg, that was broken in two spots. the alien flinched and walked to the control panels and pushed buttons with strange symbols on it. a tear dripped down on the floor.

 

"just finish me off!" I half moaned, half yelled. he looked at me and resumed his work. my body was racked with sobs, every uncontrollable sob set pain through my back, causing me to grow faint. I glanced up and dead bodies littered the floor. why didn't he finish me off? a few minutes passed and I started to hear people murmuring. I then passed out on the cold, unforgiving floor.

 

...

 

I awoke to the smell and taste of fresh blood. MY blood. I looked around and notice everything was moving backwards, an enormous snow white hand was on my shoulder my eyes widened and my breathing stopped from shock. I was being carried with his arm under my knees, and arm under my upper back. I ,very slowly, looked upwards and I saw his face, his eyes looked like a soulless black color, it gave him a terrifying look, and the thing is, they were looking down at ME. I felt my whole body stiffen and I literally felt my heart skip a beat. he noticed my reaction and looked forward, taking a a sharp left. I began to squirm and whimper and was tempted to bite him to get free. I didn't want to anger him at all though, especially at my weak state, and his immense power. I squirmed more but I could barley move in his tight grasp, I was no match for him, especially in this state. I started to breath, and felt my heart weakly start beating once more. he then held me with one arm, and typed in a code in front of a door. it opened and there was machinery with sharp looking tools, and different torture tools. I gasped and I began to try and pry off his hand with my good arm, to no avail. he set me on the table and strapped my waist, arms, and legs down. I began to whimper and desperately try to wiggle out of the straps.

 

"what are you going to do to me?!" I said. he glanced at me, not understanding a word.

 

"LET ME GO!" I began to sob horribly."please...." I looked at him, and for a second I saw emotion in those soulless looking eyes. he pressed some buttons on the computer in front of him, and placed a patch on my neck. I began to doze. 'no, NO STAY AWAKE! he is trying to kill you!' my conscious screamed. "then so be it....." that was the last thing I remember saying before losing consciousness

 

...

 

I waited till her fits ceased, she finally stopped moving and I unstrapped her. I unzipped her suit and opened it up. something about this seemed wrong. 'no, it's not one of us' my subconscious said. I shrugged it off and pulled her crude suit off of her shoulders and down to her and grimaced at the pain I cause to this human. the stomach of her was a dark shade of purple and she had several broken ribs. I gently cut off the rest of the suit to not cause farther harm to the human female's injured leg. 'what the heck am I thinking?' I ignore the thought. now it was time to repair her bones and organs. I was, however, not trained to assist in operations. this is why the machinery here was made, for surgeons would not have to live aboard this ship. I pressed the accept button and watched as the machinery came to life. I began to wonder how did humans get onto the ship, when I went into stasis, I must have been asleep for a long period of time for the humans to have advanced so much in their behavior and knowledge of the universe. how did they find this planet? I must have been asleep for longer than I could imagine...

 

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" I glanced up and noticed that the surgery was complete. I looked down at her and I saw she did not have any bruises that I caused, and her bad scrapes and broken bones all seemed healed. I pulled the patch off of her neck, and strapped her down to the table, for she would not try to injure me, or unintentionally harm herself while my back was turned. 'your calling that human a her?' I shrugged it out of my mind.

 

...

 

I was wandering in what appeared to be scene from a horror movie. graveyard, dense fog, and broken tomb stones littered the area. I was creeping along, as if there were people asleep, not wanting to wake them. THUD! a immense, horrifying, revolting dragon lich appeared, directly on me, pinning me to the ground. I struggled against it as it shot a thin fine beam of flame across my stomach, burning it and splitting it open. I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came out. it was just a dry rattle. the beast reached it's foul maw into my incision and grabbed a mouthful of organs and began to feast.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" I awoke and I fought and struggle under the dragons claws. I opened my eyes and nothing was there, just my wrists and legs pinned to the table. I immediately stopped squirming and took in my surroundings, there was the engineer, gripping the counter, startled by my sudden out burst. I breathed a sigh of relief. I then noticed I was naked except for my bra and underwear. thank god he didn't take it off. I began to blush and he carefully unstrapped me, being wary of my actions. I bolted upward and covered my body. there was a smirk on his face on how I reacted. my whole body began to blush, instead of just my face. he threw a large piece of fabric at me and I unfolded it. it was a over sized shirt that could be a gown for me. it was the size fit for him. it was a warm grey, and it was rather big on me. it came almost to my ankles. I slid off the table. I was short, I was exactly 5ft, and weighed 127 lbs since the last time I weighed. He walked towards me, towering over me. I felt like a small child. at the mercy of the alien that could easily punt me across the room like someone would a football. I knew he could, especially after his 'demonstration' when he flung me across the room when I tried to stop him from killing a life. I gazed up at him, a little shaky. he must have been at least 8ft, and I was positive. he realized I was scared, and he backed up some, making him appear slightly smaller, and increasing the distance from me.

 

"t-thank you, for saving me..." I whispered. he couldn't understand my words, let alone know what I meant even if I did say it louder. I noticed a bullet on a tray along with a few tiny bone fragments. my stomach turned, and transformed into a not as I realized the bone and bullet was INSIDE of me. he must have noticed cause he walked past me, to the small tray, and threw the tray and the parts into a trash can that I just now noticed. I smiled and I saw the edges of his lips slightly curve up, barley visible to the naked eye. I smiled bigger and he kept staring at me with confusion in his face. I felt confused also. he was very different from a human, yet so much like one. his expressions seemed almost identical to a humans. though his skin was white as marble, and blue veins showed through his transparent-like skin. I then realized I walked within arms reach of his arms. he seemed as nervous as I was. I blushed and backed up. I quickly took my eyes off his and sheepishly looked at the ground, stealing a glance to read his emotions. he had a actual smile on his face. once he noticed me seeing his smile, it vanished. I began to blush. he beckoned me to follow him, and he put in a code to open the door. he stepped through the door and I ran close to avoid get locked in automatically by the sensors of the door. he walked down the corridor and he kept a close eye on me, and looked behind him every so often, as if I was going to hurt him. I giggled at the thought, that I could hurt him. though it was possible if I had a gun of some sort, unless it was an air soft. I noticed he stopped walking and he froze stiff. I looked at him strangely, and I heard rattling in the vents. it was Shaw's offspring, crawling in the vents, waiting to infect us. I froze and listened, it was coming from the right vent. he bolted and I dashed after him, at full blast, desperately trying to catch up with him to no avail.

 

"HEY!" He stopped and looked behind him, then his eyes widened. I caught up with him and I dared to look back, and there was the beast, oozing itself down the corridor.


	2. Trust Forming

There was the beast crawling it's worthless carcass down the hall. she froze, and I tugged on her and she stayed planted from fear. I swept her off of her feet and carried her much like before, except I was running from fear. she began to squirm in my grasp, and even though she wasn't paralyzed by fear now, I still knew she would not be able to run as fast as I am now. I realized from her strength, and speed, humans were far weaker than one of our species children the same size. funny, how they think they are better than any other race, when they were surely weaker. she was much stronger after she got operated on, but I could still easily hold her down, and keep her still. even carry her with ease, and still run faster than she ever could hope to.  
  
  
...  
  
  
I squirmed desperately. I hated being this close to anyone, let alone some creature of another race, that appeared frightening and soulless though he really was not. I felt like I was becoming attached to this being, he saved my life, I owe him big time, he only hurt me once, yet I don't think he did on  purpose, cause I jumped in the way. I stopped squirming and looked over his shoulder, seeing the beast scramble down the hall, following our every move. he took several left turns, and then surprising even me, he took a sharp right. We stood in the shadows, hiding from the creature. sure enough, the abomination took a left, and headed in the opposite direction. only then, did I breath. I felt him very gently set me down onto my feet and I attached to him instantly, giving him a tight hug.  
  
"thank you!"tears welled up in my eyes. he gently ruffled my hair and then tried to smooth down my long, black hair afterwards to no success. a small smile crept onto his face and remain for what seemed like hours, yet logic told me it was a few minutes. I smiled widely and he combed his hands in my strait black hair. I shivered, and he caught himself combing my hair through his hands, and instantly stopped. his smile vanished and he withdrew his hand and cleared his throat. I smiled and nodded, as if to say, 'it's okay'. he nodded his head back. and turned and walked ahead. I followed him like a dog to it's master. he kept on  taking what appeared to be random turns, but I knew better. I stayed close behind him, when I noticed I was almost rubbing against him. he looked down to me and he nodded, like it was okay that I was so close. I happily followed, then the thought destroyed those happy ones. what if he suddenly got tired of me? what if he got angry? would he kill  me? rip my head off like he did Dave's? I shivered at the thought, of him  smashing me against the wall, ripping my head off sending blood gushing out of my severed head. my lifeless body laying there. I tried to push that thought out of my mind. 'if he wanted to kill you, he wouldn't have taken his time to fix you, and treat you nicely.' that logic didn't comfort me much. I flinched when he gently place his hand on my shoulder, squeezing me tenderly. I looked at him and he smiled a sad smile, as if he knew what I was thinking. I  smiled a weak smile at him.  
"thank you." I nodded and smiled a bigger smile. he nodded his head back, and removed his hand as we arrived at a door, and he pressed odd looking buttons. the door creaked open and we stepped into what looked like a living area for engineers. he motioned me to sit on the bed, and I didn't hesitate, gaining in trust in him. he nodded and left the room. I began to panic, what if that thing came back, and strangled me? I impatiently waited.  
  
  
...  
  
  
I walked down the hall, pausing at every turn, or noise, being cautious. I was looking for the food storage station. I followed a familiar path, and found the door to it. I pressed in the  key code and the door opened. I saw the humongous food storage unit. almost all the food was there, except for a few boxes. I grabbed one empty boxes and packed in high protein drink mix, gallons of water just in case the water tank didn't work, and cans of meat. even some edible canned plants. once the box was packed in with food I headed back.  
  
  
...  
  
  
I hopped off the bed and began to snoop around. I opened every drawer in that room and I even found a mini oven with one burner. with some things similar to human pots and pans. it even had it's own sink, and I pressed a red button. I waited for about a minute and began to realize that it was broken. I frowned, and almost as soon as I lost interest, the water came shooting out. I put my hands under the water, and gasped. I jumped back, and looked at my bright red hand.  
"dang it!"  
I shook it vigorously and pressed the middle white button. it shut off. I smiled and pressed the blue button, automatically figuring it was cold water. I was correct. I had an idea, I pressed the red button and felt cautiously. it was warm water! I pressed the white button and wondering were he was at now, I turned around.  
  
"AH!" I jumped back suddenly and froze I looked upwards and saw a familiar face. he was wearing a smile of amusement. I breathed a sigh of relief and noticed something in his hands. a big metal box. I was looking at it strangely when he opened it and pulled out a can. I gasped, and was going to grab it, but suddenly realized it would be rather rude to yank something out of his hands. I cautiously pointed at it.  
"could I-"  he handed it to me. I carefully took it and began to stare at it, with a curious look on my face. I began to rummage through the drawers looking for something much like a can opener, and couldn't find anything. he tapped me on the shoulder. I winced slightly, and looked at him. he spoke something and pointed at the thing on the counter that looked like a automatic can opener, except it had a lazer. I had a curious look on my face while I looked at it.I had to stand on my tip toes to just see over the edge. I tried to reach it, but failed. he pulled it forward enough for I could reach it. I placed the can into the opener and waited for two seconds, then began to fiddle with it, looking for a button. he pressed an obvious button that was planted at the front. I face palmed myself and shook  my head. I heard him chuckle and I looked at him. I smiled and giggled at myself. he had a smile on his face, a big smile, not a little one. he ruffled my hair causing me to giggle and try to flatten my hair.  
BEEP! I whipped around and stared at the can. I grabbed it and popped the lid off. I looked into the contents to see a tentacle like thing inside. I gasped and my eyes widened. he snatched it and looked inside with confusion in his face. I backed up against the wall, fear in my eyes. 'how did that thing get packaged?!?!' my subconscious screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about my lit sucking so bad... X,X I don't have that much motivation...

**Author's Note:**

> critic please! :D and sorry for my grammar, it sucks... *hides*


End file.
